seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aloof Family
The Aloof Family is the family of Aloof D. Kin, a Pirate Yonko, who is better known by his alias Black Flash. Their place of residence is primarily on the island of Baltio, that also doubles as the Black Flash Pirates' main ship. Originally only starting out with nine children when Kin was married to Aloof Anura, after the latter's death, Kin has decided to procreate with several forced wives to expand his family, and ultimately, his army within his crew. However, these marriages do not tend to last long, whether they were killed off, divorced, or anything else. The children are often times put into diplomatic marriages, against their wills, with people of high power in other countries so Kin can expand his influence within the world. While the opposing sides initially attempted to defy Kin's forced proposals, as Kin grew more power, there are very rare occasions where anyone defied Kin. Because of this, the children have given up any idea of marrying whomever they wanted to. The Aloof Family can be considered both protagonists and antagonists within Green Ocean. While the majority of the members of the family are considered antagonists, members such as Aloof D. Apostle, Aloof D. Barista and Aloof D. Trainer are considered protagonists, where Apostle is the main protagonist of Green Ocean. Most of Kin's children are stationed within Baltio, where most are apart of his pirate crew, some exceptions do exist. Members like Aloof D. Sculptor are apart of the Marines, and Apostle is Captain of his own crew, the Blooming Pirates. Members The Aloof Family originally consisted of 9 children when Kin was married with Anura. However, after suiciding, Kin decided it was time to expand his family and create an army with them. Due to his efforts, the family currently has at least 100 children. The amount of sons to daughters ratio is unknown as not every single child has been accounted for by the World Government. Using his children as pawns, Kin forcefully marries them to princes and princesses of other countries to expand his political influence within the world, as well as his overall power. Most of the members of the Aloof Family are apart of the Black Flash Pirates, a pirate crew captained by the Yonko Aloof D. Kin. After the birth of the 5th Daughter, Aloof D. Tutor, the ages between the Aloof siblings do not match up chronologically, as some of the siblings are even older than the 1st Son, Aloof D. Sculptor. The reason for this, is due to Tutor's Devil Fruit. Due to her Devil Fruit, Tutor, under her father's orders, has altered the ages of her siblings to put them in what she deems as their prime. This act steals away the child's childhood, and forces them to become an age far before they could biologically reach. In conjunction with this, Tutor is also in-charge of teaching her new brothers and sisters about basic human functions, as well as fill them with knowledge. Aloof D. Trainer, the 2nd Son, is then forced to teach his new siblings how to combat so they could join the Black Flash Pirates and fight for their father. Relationships History Past Trivia *Each member of the Aloof Family has an occupation for their first name, and that occupation generally defines what they do within the island, or within the Black Flash Pirates. Thus far, the only exceptions to this are Aloof Anura and Aloof D. Apostle, where the former's name is not an occupation, and the latter's name does not define anything he does. *Due to most members being apart of the Black Flash Pirates, they also follow the crew's Greek theme, where their powers, primarily their Devil Fruits, reflect what they are representing. Category:Families Category:Antagonists Category:Green Ocean Category:Protagonists